White Rose, Silver Thorns
by Luthiena
Summary: This is a drabble about Gin and Ukitake, it will be yaoi and my take on Gin's training..
1. Gin

_A/N:- This is my first attempt at a Bleach fiction and is set during Gin's years as a recruit; it is based on the observation that his dialect and accent are vastly different from his fellow Shinigami._

_There will be five chapters in total:_

_1. Gin_

_2. Ukitake_

_3. Love_

_4. Wisdom_

_5. Betrayal_

_It was written entirely for QuinnAstaire in honour of her passing the first year of her course; well done hun, you are made of win!_

**Chapter One - Gin**

Ichimaru Gin scowled deeply, he could already feel his eye starting to bruise from where he'd been hit, picking himself up he looked around for support but nobody was forthcoming. Even the Shinigami instructing the trainees today was looking on with interest; Gin felt the tears rise but fought them down – he didn't know why this still got to him, he should have learnt by now not to expect anybody to be kind to him.

And why?

Because he was different, it was the way he talked. It was painfully obvious he was not as cultured as most of the recruits here and he didn't even have others from his district to stand up for him, like the recruits from Rukongai. He was completely different, his accent was softer and slower, his use of grammar was often atrocious and he always seemed to be speaking informally even when saying the most formal of phrases.

He clenched his fist, his entire frame tensing ready for the fight, it wasn't fair that he was treated this way just because of the way he talked. Putting all his rage and sense of injustice into his attack he swung his fist, it connected with his antagonist's face with a loud crack; Gin felt a real sense of accomplishment as he saw the trail of crimson streaking down from his nose.

"Ichimaru Gin!" The Shinigami's voice rang out like a whip as he ran over. "How dare you strike another recruit, report to 4th Squad for cleaning duties as a punishment. Immediately!"

For a moment Gin simply stared at his instructor incredulously; before flashing him a look of complete hate and stalking off.

--

As he swept up and down the street the Squad Headquarters were located on he bitterly vowed he would have the power one day, he would make others respect him no matter how he talked and, most of all, he would never let anyone see him cry again.

"Hey look, it's the yokel." A voice sneered behind Gin, he whirled around to find himself confronted by four members of his class, smirking and nudging one another.

Before he had chance to do anything to stop them two of them moved to his sides and grabbed his arms, pinning them to his sides; he struggled fiercely, bucking and kicking his legs.

The ringleader sauntered slowly up and drew back his fist leisurely, smiling at Gin's renewed attempts to get loose. Almost casually he smacked Gin directly in the nose, revelling in the sound it made when it broke; Gin yelled out in pain and then gritted his teeth.

"What's going on here?" A calm but firm voice said from behind Gin's shoulder. "Let him go now."

To his surprise his arms were immediately dropped and his opponents fled like they were being chased by a whole army of Hollows; he turned slowly and looked up into the first smiling face he had seen since he had arrived here a year ago and fell hopelessly and irrevocably in love.


	2. Ukitake

**Chapter Two – Ukitake**

Ukitake Jyuushiro closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the welcoming scent of fresh tea, he felt his muscles begin to unwind finally; this last week had been utter insanity with the introduction of two new captains.

A slight hitch to his breathing rudely reminded him that he was not just relaxing for pleasure purposes; he had been put on forcible bed-rest by Unohana after he had suffered a severe attack of his disease in the last captain's meeting.

He hated that this last week had been so stressful that his body couldn't cope, hated that no other captain was currently lying in bed now just because they had been asked to do a little more work than usual.

_They must think I'm pathetic, a weakling… _

A noise from outside drew his attention away from his melancholy musings and, glancing around to make sure his lieutenant wasn't watching, he slithered out of bed and went to the window to see what was happening.

He immediately saw what was happening, he had seen that sort of derisive smirk on the faces of people when they looked at him and saw only the disease; his heart went out to the boy unable to defend himself against the four brutes holding him.

Ignoring the fact he was supposed to be resting and 'not moving from his bed', he barrelled outside in just his sleeping yukata and bare feet; trying to keep his voice calm he couldn't stop the frown angrily spreading on his face as he heard the crack of the poor boy's nose breaking.

"What's going on here?" He asked, sternly. "Let him go."

He wasn't sure if it was because the boys recognised him or simply that they were cowards and afraid of being caught by anyone but they instantly dropped their prey and fled back towards the academy; feeling as though his heart might burst from pity Ukitake laid one hand gently on the young man's shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

He wasn't prepared for the naked pain in his eyes or the ripple of surprise as he realised he was looking into a friendly face, guiding him gently by the elbow he steered him towards back inside.

He remembered hating when people treated him differently, how he couldn't even look at Shunsui sometimes in case he saw pity streaking his features after his friend had been forced to defend him yet again, it just reminded him of his own weaknesses. So, with this in mind, he kept his voice casual when he spoke to the boy and made sure to act as though nothing had happened while surreptitiously passing him a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his nose.

"What's your name?"

_A/N : - Sorry about the shortness and general crappiness of this chapter but it was just a stepping stone to the next chapter….promise…._


End file.
